


CuddlesPERFECT DUO

by Dongminnie



Series: Innocent Love [1]
Category: ASTRO (Band)
Genre: Cuddles, Fluff and Smut, Kisses, M/M, Slow jinwoo, Smut, flirty yoon sanha
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-16
Updated: 2019-09-27
Packaged: 2019-11-19 04:41:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18131099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dongminnie/pseuds/Dongminnie
Summary: Sanha love everything about Park Jinwoo. Park JInwoo thought Sanha just playing around as Sanha really do love to tease all his hyung. EVIL MAKNAE. Sanha really don't hide his feeling but members never realized it.





	1. LETS HIM/US BREATHE

**Author's Note:**

> I’m writing this as I really love Sanha and Jinwoo partner up. I ship Jinsan. They are really perfect together. 
> 
> I DON’T HAVE ANY PLOT. I JUST WRITING WHATEVER THAT COMES INTO MY MIND. I’LL TRY TO WRITE MORE IN THE FUTURE.
> 
> p/s: this also how I’m practicing type a bit more faster for my exam. Lol.

As usual Astro having a night practice in practice room as their comeback is coming soon. It’s already 9pm. They need to take a break and filling their stomach as Rocky won’t let they go that easily as their dance still a mess. They only have about 1 month to prepare everything and announce their comeback.

“Binnie, you can call and order some food.” 

“Okay Jinjin hyung! Can I.”

“Whatever you want but not too much as we still need to practice afterward.” Jinwoo cuts Moonbin as he know Moonbin will ask for more.

“Okaaaaay.” With pouted mouth Moonbin take his handphone and dialling some number.

While waiting for their food, everyone take a rest laying on the floor except for Rocky. Huh no one can stop him. Eunwoo take a nap, as his individual scheduled already make him exhausted. Jinwoo and MJ scrolling their phone side by side . Moonbin? He’s gone probably take a fresh air outside of the building.

Sanha took a chance for this moment. He know he’ll get scold but who care. 

“Hyung! Cuddle with me please?” without waiting for Jinwoo’s answer he is already jumping and trap Jinwoo in his arm.

“YAH! I’m hot! We are both sweaty.” Jinwoo didn’t even try to release himself knowing that he can’t escape.

“Ddana don’t care hyung. You’re the best! You still smell good!” Sanha screeching and snuggle his nose more into Jinwoo’s chest as he feel Jinwoo hands at his back. Eunwoo jolt a little bit because of Sanha’s loud voice.

“Auch! Mhyung!” Sanha feel his shoulder burning as MJ slapped him really hard.

“I told you don’t make any noises whenever Eunwoo is sleeping. You want another one? Try make another noise. I’ll kill you.” MJ warned him.

“Jinjin hyung…..” Sanha pouts and feel want to cry, MJ really didn’t joke around this time.

“Alololo. Ddana yaaa don’t pouting like that, you deserve it.” Jinwoo freeing his hand and pinching both Sanha cheeks till red.

“Hyung!” Sanha try to control his voice.

“Don’t you think I’m gonna let you go!” Sanha tighten his hug and this time he’s pinning Jinwoo’s hand too. It’s not a cuddle anymore, it’s strangle. 

“YAH! Do you want to kill me? Mhyung, Rocky help me!” 

Rocky stop dancing and try to pull Sanha away while MJ sitting and still watching them. Eunwoo already wake up and just smiling watching the scene. Sanha always make Jinwoo breatheless. Almost everyday.

“Mhyung help me!” Rocky feel irritated as MJ only watch him struggling there.

“Just kick his butt hard. He’ll surrender for sure.” MJ getting ready to take a video of Sanha kicked.

“Sanha ya? Would you lets him breathe? I give you 5 seconds.” Rocky getting ready in his position.

“1” Sanha letting go his right hand.

“2” left hand. Jinwoo lift his hand and start to lock his hand on Sanha back. He deserved a kick. 

“3” Pull away his head. Sanha grinning, he’s plotted something in his head.

“4” Sanha see into Jinwoo’s eyes and smirking.

“Fi…” Rocky didn’t finish his counting as Sanha already flee away after giving Jinwoo an almost deep kiss to free himself.

“YOON SANHA! YOU’RE JERK!!! COME HERE, I’LL KILL YOU TODAY.” Catch me if you can scene started. MJ, Rocky and Eunwoo already rolling on the floor, laughing so hard. 

Moonbin enter the room with puzzled face seeing the scene. 

“Jinjin hyung! Don’t come near to me. If not I’m gonna give you more kisses.” He’s hiding behind Moonbin as he’s out of breathe. 

Moonbin locked Sanha in his arm after realizing what happening. Sanha regret his decision to hide behind Moonbin. He knew he can’t escape from Mr Muscle. MJ start taking a video again as Jinwoo approaching Sanha.

“Bin, give me his butt.” Sanha shouting his hyung name one by one crazily. He need a help. But he feel pain in the ass just a second after Bin turning his body.

Once again, practice room become a disaster. Sanha already fell on his knee as Bin let him go. 

“Hyung! It’s hurt! I don’t deserved this.” Sanha face already turn red, his eyes teary. 

“I give you love but you kicked me this hard.” He’s already sobbing. Jinwoo making face as if he didn’t care but he already sit in front of Sanha. He’s giving him a shoulder to cry on.

“You deserved it well Sanha. If you did it again, you gonna lose your butt.” Jinwoo pet Sanha’s head while giving him a warning. Other members already cool down. Their empty stomach hurt already after all. 

Sanha pull his face away, “Okay Jinjin hyung. I’m promise won’t do that again… after 10 years.” 

“What?! You kidding…” Jinwoo can’t finish his word as Sanha planting a deep kiss again on his lip.

“YAH! YOU!” Sanha already surrender on the floor as Jinwoo keep hitting his body but he can’t hide his overwhelm feeling. Yes I do love Park Jinwoo. I’m gonna make his life in a mess.

For a third time practice room become a disaster.  
“YAH! LETS US BREATHE!” Other members really dying because of Sanha and Jinwoo making scenes.


	2. Sanha Coming Age

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's a perfect morning to get a cuddle and a kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's just a dumb Park JInwoo and fluffy cutie Yoon Sanha.

Today is a very special day for Sanha. It's a coming age day which mean he is an adult now and can drink with his hyungs and do anything he want. As early in the morning Sanha goes to Jinwoo's bed and get his cuddle but he got a kick from Jinwoo as his hand try to snake inside Jinwoo's shirt.

"Yah! Don't you have nothing to do instead of stealing my sleep? Get of your hand from my body and get of your body from my bed." Jinwoo try to speak as loud as he can in his hoarse voice.

"Hyung, I love you dearly that's why I go to you as soon as I wake up hyung. You know today is a special day right? If you want to sleep more then just sleep. I'll stay quietly here and give you a big spoon hyung." As Sanha said that, he closed his body more to Jinwoo and give him a big spoon. Jinwoo's small body disappear easily inside Sanha's long limb. Jinwoo hums slow as his eyes still heavy to open, "Just don't put your hand in my shirt and that's okay." Sanha can't hide his amusement and give a kiss on top of Jinwoo.

"I love you hyung. Just sleep more. I promise won't do anything." Jinwoo found his sleep in Sanha's warmth and snuggle more into Sanha without he notice it. Sanha really want to keep this memory forever in his head. Jinwoo usually doesn't let him in his bed more than 5 minutes leave alone to sleep with him. With the warmth spread in his body, Sanha fall asleep a minute later.

Two hours passes, Sanha is awake as he feels Jinwoo wriggle in him trying to get out from his big spoon. Before Jinwoo can get out oh him, Sanha tighten his hug and keep Jinwoo locked in his body again. "Sanha ya, if you're awake let me go out please. I'm thirsty." Jinwoo words barely can heard as his face on Sanha' chest. Sanha can't stop grinning as he feel overwhelmed with waking up together with his favorite hyung in his embraced. 

"Stay for a minute more hyung. I love this moment." said Sanha as he snuggles more into Jinwoo head and breathe in his fragrance, Rose. Yes Rose! Jinwoo love to use rose shampoo. Jinwoo said that rose scent give him a lot of calmness. Even all air freshener in their dorm are roses scent. Sometimes he'll lit up a candle rose scanted in their shared room. 

"A minute passed! Let me go." Sanha slowly loosen his hand from Jinwoo's body and sit up together with Jinwoo. "Morning hyung!" Sanha give his prettiest smile ever to Jinwoo and Jinwoo can't help himself to pinch Sanha's cheek. "Morning Captain Ddan!" Jinwoo get out of the bed and as he almost reach the door knob. Sanha calls him again. Sanha really close behind him that he's almost knocked his head with Sanha's chin as he turned around.

"You forget something hyung." Jinwoo puzzled and before he can replies anything, Sanha's hands already on both side of his face and within second Sanha's soft lip already on his plum lip for a 100th times in a month. Five second kiss because Jinwoo is slow to react in anything and he'll take five second the fastest then Sanha released his face. With flushed face, "Perfect morning today hyung. Love you!" Sanha run into bathroom as fast as he can before Jinwoo knocked him down.

"YAH YOON SANHA!" Jinwoo also flushed as he really feel hot as his blood pressure hit him in the early morning. On the others side, Rocky feels like to throw a tantrum too as his sleep gone as he heard Jinwoo screamed. "What the hustle hyung in early morning?" Rocky get up from his bed.

"That Yoon Sanha stole my kiss again!"  
"Let him be hyung, he love you." Rocky smirks ah he know the reason. Sanha never let Jinwoo have a peaceful day ever since their trainee day. "Why would I left him be? It's my lip and not yours. Would you like if he did that to you?" Jinwoo grumble and don't notice that he talks in one breathe.

"Oh wowow hyung, you talk so fast? By the way why he would do that to me hyung? He loves you and not me? I'm glad to received a kiss if it's from Dongmin hyung." Rocky give him a wink. "What Minhyuk?" Eunwoo walked into their room late as he heard Jinwoo screamed. "Nothing hyung. Just if you feel like to kiss someone then find me." Rocky giggles and get into the bathroom that Sanha entered ten minutes ago.

"What is it hyung? And why are you screaming in early morning?" Eunwoo give Jinwoo a puzzled face. "It's nothing. I need to get my water gosh I feel tired already." Jinwoo trying to escape because he really doesn't want to talk about it again but Eunwoo is more faster than him. "Tell me hyung...."  
Jinwoo let out a deep sigh, "I'm really thirsty Eunwoo ya. If you want to know just go to Rocky and give him what he want then ask him." Eunwoo let's Jinwoo go as he doesn't want to make him get more angry but Rocky and Jinwoo words keep playing his head.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow! Finally I'm here. This chapter gonna be have a continuation as Sanha Coming Age day doesn't end yet.
> 
> Would you like some Chaky next?

**Author's Note:**

> Give me some kudos and comment if you like it. This is my very first writing after 8 years? Also very 1st English writing and very 1st fanfic I write. Give me a lot of support! ^^


End file.
